A Night to Remember
by Hazuna Wotoro
Summary: When Sakura escapes a tragic date, she's upset, and just needs someone to talk to. But when Yamato finds her, he's ready to give her way more than that. Fluffy OneShot. Rated M for a reason. :)


And her ass…Wow… I hadn't gotten to see her face, but from behind that skinny little dress she wore had hugged those curves so…beautifully. I mean if you were me you'd probably think so too. The dress… It was a light blue and ended mid-thigh. With stringy straps carefully laying over either shoulder. My eyes carefully scrutinized her pale legs, and rested upon the high black heels she had on. It all fit perfectly with her pale pink hair.

Her hair rested right upon her shoulders going no further. And her arms … Were, well reaching in front of her for somethin-

"Hyaaaah!"

She swung around and hit me directly in the face with something hard. I flew about fifteen feet. _Man…! _I thought to myself. _That girl has muscle! _

To be able to throw me that hard with just one hit!

"You've been following me for some time now! Who are-"

I reached up to ask for help and she evidently took it as an attack. Neither of us had gotten to see the other's face before she reached into a matching purse, pulled out a little bottle, and squeezed.

"Yooooow! My eyes!"

Pepper spray. And it _hurt_, too…

"N-No please! It's not what you think! I-"

"Yamato-Sama!"

And then I recognized that voice, but it _couldn't_ be… My vision cleared up and I looked directly up at her. The pink hair, and the teal eyes fit right upon her rosy face; Doused with makeup, too. My own student! Like half my age… But, oh, even after I noticed who it was… Heheh…I still wanted to take her home and… No, no, no… Stop it, Tenzou. You shouldn't think like that, but…

"H-hi sensei," She discreetly tugged at the bottom of her dress, evidently embarrassed that I, myself had seen her in it. And the more she tugged, the more it came down on her chest. Either way, I won.

I got up and dusted myself off, and before I even realized she was upset, she fell into me, crying. Her arms wrapped around me, and I started to feel the warm drips of tears on my shoulder. And for one of my strongest students- emotion wise- I have to admit, I felt a little awkward. I was, however, a bit relieved that nobody else was around to see her so weak. Crippled… v-v-_vulnerable… _I felt it coming, and I really didn't want it too. Maybe she wouldn't notice.

Jesus…Why of all times do I get a boner _now?_

"What's wrong S-Sakura? What happened?"

She stood up straight, and wiped her face of any tears, smearing her eyeshadow and mascara. I reached out hoping she would hand me the tissue.

"Here," I replied. "Let me fix it for you."

She laughed. That was a good thing right?

"Thanks Sensei," She handed me the tissue and I carefully, and as gently as I could, rubbed off most of the smear. She noticeably shivered and I stuffed the tissue into my pocket, took off my coat, and placed my coat over her shoulders.

"I'm fine. J-Just…I _was _on a date," She boldly emphasized was. "And the j-erk tried to…" Her frown turned into a sad, gloomy, grimace.

"Sakura," I placed my hand on her shoulder. I Felt my throat burning. Angry. Angrier than usual. "Did somebody hurt you?"

She shook her head. Relieved, I let a smile replace my concerned frown, and relaxed. I ushered her to keep walking down the road, explaining everything. She did just that. From what she told me, the guy tried to take advantage of her and she beat him within an inch of life. But she was still upset about it.

Without even thinking about it, I reached my arm around her, and rested my hand on her hip. What was meant to be a comforting gesture, turned into something completely different. I could only hope that she didn't notice. She didn't.

And of course, as soon as I did that, somebody rounded the corner.

And who else except for the copy ninja himself!

Kakashi came walking down the street like he hadn't a care in the world. His right hand was in his pocket, and a porno in the other. I was about to remove my hand, but it was too late. He halted to a stop right in front of us, but hesitated to start a conversation. Sakura quickly shut up, and all three of us stood there, awkwardly. I watched as his eye scrutinized every inch of Sakura. From that tiny hair whirling freely about her head, to those black heels.

Then his gaze rested on my hand and shot back at my now red- as- a cherry face. He snapped his book shut and opened his mouth, as if to finally engage in some sort of conversation. He just glared at me with squinted eye. I'd be fine as long as he didn't notice the bone in my pocket…

He closes his mouth and picks the book back up. How does he not feel awkward at all! He just walks right past us as if he never even saw us, or stopped.

I had never engaged in any sort of relationship with a student before, but the urge to get her out of that skanky little dress, and onto my bed was very overwhelming at the moment.

Then I had to go and do something stupid. Something very stupid. I asked her if it would be okay for us to talk about this at my place. And she agreed. So Naïve… Hopefully I can control myself…but I don't know how much longer I can deal with my stiff.

When we got to my house, I opened the door, and let her in. She gracefully sat down on the couch, and waited patiently as I made her a hot tea. As I handed it to her, she slumped back and got comfortable.

"So who is this jerk?" She tugged at her dress, which went higher when she was sitting.

"You know, I'm thankful for your hospitality and all, but, I should get home. I need to get out of this-"

"You can do that_ here_," I replied. She shifted uncomfortably.

Her face turned bright red, and she said something back. "I… _Sensei…."_

I couldn't believe I had just said that out loud! Of course, It came out wrong , although, I _was_ thinking it…

"Sakura, that came out completely-"

I stopped talking. She was sitting there, rather bashful. It looked like she had something on her mind. I just couldn't tell what it was. And at this point, I definitely didn't expect what came next.

"Sensei…Do you…," She looked at me with concern. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

Without thinking, I told her exactly what I thought. She's beautiful. I just wondered what brought that up. A cute smile crossed her face, and she tried her best to keep her gaze diverted from me.

"Why?"

"Th-The boy told me that I'm a boyish tom, who's only good for her body." The smile quickly faded away. "I know how you feel about my body, sensei. I can see how much this skanky dress excites you."

I filled with shame. I know it wasn't my fault that I had a boner, but I wished it would go away, because by now, it was starting to take over. That masculine urge to take over Sakura's body was so strong…

Sakura let my jacket fall off of her shoulders and she stood up. "Sensei, what I meant is… Am I more than just a hot body to you?"

I cocked an eyebrow, although I clearly understood what she meant. I just didn't understand why she'd feel that way. "Y-you're my student…" I replied.

"That's not what I meant."

"You are a beautiful young woman, with a very exquisite body. But, Sakura, you are also way more than that. You are very smart, kind, and a great friend. With a very pretty face, as well."

She sighed. She thanked me. Then she stepped forward, and planted a kiss directly on my lips. She pulled the trigger to my gun. I firmly grabbed her waist, and kissed back. And we stood there, intimately locked together for at least five minutes. When I released her at last, she leaned back, gasping for air.

That's what I had wanted! This is what I have been asking for all evening! But now That I've started, I want to stop!

I felt horrible about what I had just done. What if we went further? If I'd get caught, the Hokage would have my ass! The rule was, that nobody under the age of seventeen could have intimate relations with someone over eighteen._ Especially_ with a teacher.

She pushed herself away, and apologized. "That was my fault. I won't tell anybody." She went to leave. I was about to let her go, but my instinct took over, and I grabbed her arm, begging that she_ wouldn't_ leave.

My arms found themselves wrapped around her once more, and my lips on hers.

"It's the rule!" She declared, in a most defiant manner. But deeper in, I could feel the want; The need in her voice, and the crumble. Within a few minutes, she practically melted. Her hand grasped at my shoulder, and the other rested on my head.

Her fingers combed through my dark brown hair. I nipped at her cold, bare neck, and she buried her face in my shoulder. She clenched her teeth. She tried not to ask for more. Through her silence, however, I could tell she wanted it.

She didn't _want _to want it. She just did. So I gave it all to her.

I picked her up, and carried her into my bedroom, way too excited. I calmed down a bit and placed her on the bed, where I proceeded to take off my shirt and my pants.

She stared nervously at the edge of my boxers. She wasn't prepared for what was about to come next. She'd never seen one before. She had no idea what they were like. She'd gone through sexual education, but of course, that was just a diagram. An animated diagram didn't prepare you for the real thing. She was probably thinking along the lines of; Is it hairy? Is he circumcised? How big is it?

That last one scares some girls. Either they are afraid they'll laugh at it being so small or it's too big; It won't fit.

She kicked her shoes off and I slid off her dress. She wasn't even wearing a bra. And as soon as I revealed her soft, plump breasts, she shoved her hands in my face- Her face turned redder than red- And begged me not to look. I chuckled softly. I never had to deal with a virgin before, and I found her innocence very cute.

"P-Please, Sensei, promise you won't look! N-Not 'til I'm ready!" I nodded. She needed to get used to it for a was a long, award wait for her and I, but I didn't look until she told me to.

I took it in. Her breasts laid perfectly next to eachother, and she didn't even try to take her panties off. I gently took them off _for_ her.

Small, pink pubic hairs covered the area right above her privates, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was tight. She was new to this. And I got to claim it as mine.

Her legs snapped shut, and she closed her eyes. Her breathing was heavy, and I tried my best to calm her down. I lay down next to her, and ask if she wants to be on the top. I wait for the response. It's a no. She tells me to go ahead and start, and opens her eyes. I'm relieved when she gets used to this. She starts to get a lot bolder.

Before I could do it, she reached into my boxers and grabbed my penis.

"Wait. Can I try something?"

There was an edge to the question. Her curiosity blew me away.

Taken aback, I didn't respond, so she continued on her own. She shoved me back, and pulled my penis out. Placing her hair behind her ear she leaned forward, and took it down her throat in one smooth motion. I gasped for air. Every time she sucked, she covered the whole thing. And I think she liked giving me so much pleasure.

"I'm gonna- I'm cumming…C-Cumming!"

"What does that-"

She raised her head and I ejaculated all over her face. She flinched back. Looking up, she revealed a white, sperm-covered face. With her hand, she swiped most of it off, and I got back ontop.

Slowly I nudged her folds with the head of my penis, and she got nice and wet. She stared up at the ceiling as I slowly slid my whole, thick member into her tight vaginal. The sweet moans she let out were like music to my ears. Every pump excited me more.

_Pump, pump, pump…_

"Y-Yam…a…to…"

_Pump ,pump, pump…_

She bit her lip, muffled moans leaving the depths of her throat.

_Faster, faster, deeper…_

She choked an erotic scream, but I kept pumping. Her inner walls closed around my dick as I gave her even more. Her orgasm hit it's peak and she screamed, her back arching and her legs constricting me like a boa.

"Y-Yamato! Oh! Yama- _Yes!"_

I kept pumping. Sakura grabbed me, pulling me closer, against her body.

"I'm cumming…"

"Cum," She replied. "Cum ,cum ,cum!" She seemed excited.

I hit my own finale. I stopped, mid-thrust, and groaned as my fluids entered her. I watched as a little leaked out, and pulled myself out of her.

I laid next to her in bed, and listened closely, as we both caught our breath.

"S-Sensei," She looked over at me.

I turned my head and looked at her.

"That was…" She blushed. "That was nice."

I shifted; My whole body now faced her. Gently, I placed my hand on her cheek, caressing it with my thumb.

"It was," I replied. I kissed her. "It was really nice… Was that your first time?"

"Mhmm."


End file.
